Fearlessly and Forever
by Mrs Criss 2012
Summary: A little reaction fic to the beautiful, wonderful, glorious and utterly perfect proposal we got last night. Please excuse any errors, I have only had 3hrs sleep.


"So I know it's only a Days Inn, and not the crown suite at The Plaza or anything," Blaine says as he slides the key card into the door. "But it's close to the airport for tomorrow and...well...I had to buy the ring, and..."

"Blaine, it's fine," Kurt tells him as they walk into the room. Both feel suddenly nervous once more as the bed seems to loom large in the room and it hits them both.

Fiancés.

Engaged.

To be married.

Truth be told, they've hooked up a few times since their official break up- Christmas, for one, when Burt slept fitfully on the pull out couch with a pillow over his head to drown out the muffled giggling that accompanied his and Blaine's three day visit. Valentines; Mr Schuester had not been so lucky of course, but Blaine had been unable to stop grinning for days, confident that they had started the long road to reconciliation- and he was right. It had taken time, a lot of self reflection and for Kurt, a lot of issues to be worked through surrounding the trusting of Blaine while he is away, but now here they were. Not only back together as boyfriends, but fiancés.

He said yes.

"You okay?" Kurt asks as Blaine perches nervously on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. I just...," Blaine stops, looking down at his shoes before huffing a small laugh. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"Well...it is," Kurt smiles and does that small little nervous shrug of his before sitting on the edge of the desk.

"You knew, didn't you?" Blaine asks him suddenly, and Kurt swallows nervously as he thinks of his answer.

"I knew," he confirms, heart lurching when he sees Blaine's earnest smile falter just a little bit. "But I didn't know what my answer was going to be," he says quickly. "I also never realized the lengths someone would go to just to prove their love for me."

"I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was. And your speech was it for me, Blaine. I mean, I was overwhelmed, it was wonderful and I was ready to kiss you over and over but it wasn't until you actually spoke that I knew what my answer was going to be. Because yes, our hands were made to hold one another. Yes, this is for all eternity. Yes, I want to spend my lifetime loving you and yes, I want to do that as your husband. And you know what? There will be a million other Will and Jada's, or Kurt and Goldie's but there will never be another Kurt and Blaine. I love you. Now do you believe it?"

"Not really," Blaine says quietly as he brushes away his tears of happiness.

Hopping from the desk, Kurt moves to kneel on the floor in front of Blaine, holding his hands tightly. "Which part?"

"I can't believe you even agreed to us being boyfriends again, let alone anything else."

"Well I knew that since thanksgiving."

"You what?"

"I knew we'd get there, Blaine," Kurt smiles softly. "I didn't know when, or how, but I knew we would. And really, you have no idea how much planning and organization it took to get that marching band, so I had to be fairly certain."

Blaine laughs quietly, shaking his head and smiling when Kurt reaches out to lovingly cup his cheek. Kneeling between Blaine's legs, he kisses him slowly, drawing it out for the longest time until he breaks away to gasp for breath.

"Believe it now?"

"I think I'm gonna need a bit more convincing," Blaine grins as everything seems to fall into place and their nerves vanish. "I mean...you say you're my fiancé, and you're wearing the ring but...I still feel like I need more...proof. Proof that you're mine."

Kurt stands, towering over him as he takes Blaine's face in his hands and kisses him hungrily once more. "Now?"

"Uh-uh. Not enough," he grins wickedly.

Kurt sighs heavily, rolling his eyes fondly as he removes his suit jacket, a small smile playing on his lips as he helps Blaine out of his. He crowds him backwards until he's lying on the bed and he can lean over him, kissing those delectable lips again, only this time they open their mouths wide as their tongues join together. His fingers make quick work of Blaine's bow tie as he feels his shirt being pulled from his pants for Blaine's strong, warm hands to work their way to his back, where they hold him tight and Kurt can't help but moan loudly at the feeling. Pulling away, he kneels to tug at Blaine's vest, not stopping there but going right for the shirt buttons too. He doesn't even bother to undo his own, just tugging it impatiently over his head and throwing it to the floor, desperate to feel their chests pressed together once more.

"I might have died," comes Blaine's muffled voice as Kurt falls on top of him and kisses hotly along his jaw. "Feels so good."

"So now do you believe it?" Kurt gets out between kisses. "Is this proof enough?"

"More," comes Blaine's simple demand, making Kurt yelp in surprise as he flips them both. His teeth scrape over Kurt's neck, and they both groan loudly when their erections brush together accidentally through the cloth of their pants. "Yep," Blaine pants as he lifts Kurt's thigh to grind against him. "Much...more...proof...needed."

"Ugh," Kurt huffs in mock indignation as he pushes Blaine backward so he can sit. "So now I guess I'm gonna have to get naked."

"I guess you are," Blaine grins, making Kurt's stomach swoop as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes rake over Kurt's body appreciatively as he lies back on the bed, lifting his hips for Kurt to tug his own pants and underwear off. They lie side by side facing one another, suddenly still as they stop the games and become serious. This is no hook up now. This is no frenzied fling before righting their clothes and carrying on their own separate ways. This is it.

"I love you so very much," Kurt whispers as he traces a finger down Blaine's chest. "So very, very much."

"I will spend my life loving you," Blaine says quietly, reaching for Kurt's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Fearlessly and forever," Kurt finishes for him.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," Blaine sings quietly as he brings his lips to Kurt's once more.

They move together slowly, taking time to worship each other with the love and care they both deserve. Gentle, soft kisses are dotted everywhere- hollows of throats, backs of knees, crooks of elbows as hands roam and seek out the places only they know how to find. Those weak spots that soon have Kurt trembling as he pushes into Blaine's heat, who sighs happily as he feels them becoming one once more.

Kurt keeps his left hand laced tightly with Blaine's right, the ring pressing between their fingers a constant, stark reminder of what makes this time so different from all the others. Looking up at him with a dazzling smile, Blaine closes his eyes and looks so happy, so completely...whole, that Kurt leans down to kiss him again and again, all the while moving slowly in and out until they both tremble on the edge together.

"Give yourself to me, Kurt," Blaine whispers, his voice cracking as he struggles to hold back.

"I do, I do...oh, I do," and he comes, head bowed onto Blaine's shoulder who spills between them as he feels Kurt pulsing deep inside him.

They stay that way for the longest time, rocking gently together with no inclination to move until it gradually starts to feel uncomfortable and Kurt withdraws with a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. He fetches a wash cloth and cleans Blaine slowly, almost reverently before kissing his small belly then falling into bed beside him where their arms find each other once more.

"Well Mr. Anderson-Hummel to be," Kurt asks "now do you believe that this is all happening? That we are engaged? And hopelessly, desperately in love?"

"I do, Mr. Anderson-Hummel to be," Blaine grins, laughing as he kisses the tip of Kurt's nose. "I really, truly, do."


End file.
